ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It's Been a While
It's Been a While is the 1st episode of the 6th season of Alien of the Week. Story The episode starts with a black screen. lights come on in the room. A showroom is revealed. It has a black reflecting floor, Strawberry red walls, not too intense and lines of a green slimy liquid being there every so often. There are 2 black sofas in the middle of the room. Jimmy Jones, now older dressed in blue jeans, Black shirt and his iconic green jacket, and Dan Black, dressed in his black jeans, white shirt, blue tie and black jacket, come on screen. The stop at the centre and look to the camera. Jimmy Jones: Hell and welcome back to the 6th season of Alien of the Week! I can't believe they gave me my old job back. I'm Jimmy Jones if you don't recognise me. I hosted this show's 4th season and now I'm back, but I'm not alone. I have Dan Black with me and not just today, but for the entire season. Dan Black: Thank you, Jimmy! If you don't know me, I'm Dan Black, one of the hosts of Reo's Alien Arena. Jimmy Jones (Looking at Dan): Hey, what's happening with that show? Dan Black: I have no idea. They're not calling me, they haven't fired me, I'm clueless. Jimmy Jones: Great! Why don't we sit down and talk about what's happening with this show? Dan nods and the two sit down on the sofa on the right. Dan Black: The 6th season has 12 episodes planned, stretching over the summer of 2018. Jimmy Jones: Every week You, the viewer, can vote for your favourite alien in the poll n our homepage. Dan Black: Actually go do that right now! Pick your favourite alien from the original 10! Jimmy Jones: Now where was I? Oh right. If you haven't noticed, we're in a new studio. Dan Black: But Jimmy, what exactly is this episode then? Jimmy Jones: What do you mean by that? Dan Black: Well the first poll is still up on the homepage, so what are we going to do today. Jimmy Jones; Well, Dan. There's a certain new alien that has appeared in the reboot and well, new season, new alien... you get my point right? Dan Black: I think I do. Let's get the guest in the studio. Jimmy Jones: Coming in with applause is Shock Rock! The crowd applauds and cheers. Shock Rock comes in from the right and takes a seat on the right side sofa as gestured by Jimmy. Shock Rock: Good afternoon, gentlemen. Jimmy Jones: Tell me, Shock Rock, How does it feel to be on the show? Shock Rock: It feels great. First reboot alien on here, Am I Right? Jimmy Jones: Indeed you are. Dan Black: Tell us about yourself. Where do you come from? Shock Rock: Well I'm a Fulmini from Fulmas. I can release electrical charges from my body. Jimmy Jones; That's a terrible description, to be honest. Shock Rock: I guess so... I can also power up and enhance machines. Jimmy Jones: So sort of like Upgrade, just not as good. Shock Rock: Hey! I thought I was a guest here. Dan Black: You are. He just has a habit of making bad jokes. Jimmy Jones; They're not bad. Dan Black: Suit yourself. Anyway, Shock Rock, you first appeared in The 11th Alien: Part 1. Shock Rock: That's True. Dan Black: Don't you feel like it's a little weird that a new alien only appears in Season 2. Shock Rock: Well there's Overflow. He's there from the start. Jimmy Jones; He'snot exactly new. He just sorts of like Water Hazard. Shock Rock: Don't disrespect my friend. I assure you, he's not Water Hazard. Dan Black: We'll confirm that when he gets on the show. But back to the question. Shock Rock: Well I do agree. I think that it was a bit too late. But if another alien would have been introduced earlier, I wouldn't have been introduced when I was. Jimmy Jones: Agreeable. Dan Black: Afterwards you replaced Upgrade in the intro. Did he have anything to say about that? Shock Rock: I guess he was a little angry, but he sort of understood why. But I and Upgrade don't get along much. Dan Black: Than who do you get along with the best. Shock Rock: Well I would have to say it's Overflow. We're both new and you know. You get it. Jimmy Jones: I don't anyone does, but let's move on further. Shock Rock: I also get along quite well with Stinkfly. Jimmy Jones: As I Said, let's move on. Here we have a quote from you: Jimmy Jones: Would you care to explain this? Shock Rock: Umm... They sort of just gave me this script. That's what I had to say. I don't know why it's quote. I just read what they told me to read. Dan Black: Well thank you for that, Shock Rock. It's been great talking to you. Shock Rock: Thank you for having me. Jimmy Jones: And is it for this week's episode of Alien of the Week. Dan Black: We're you're hosts, Dan Black and Jimmy Jones. Shock Rock (leans in and looks at the camera): And don't forget to vote for next week's alien! Jimmy Jones: Goodbye! As he says that the camera zooms out at the screen fades to black. THE END Characters Hosts *Dan Black *Jimmy Jones Guests *Shock Rock Trivia *Shock Rock was chosen by the creator since he fits very well with the theme of the episode, the series being rebooted in a way and all. Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Alien of the Week Category:Alien of the Week Season 6 Category:Reo 54